<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover by lone_writer_55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340335">Cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55'>lone_writer_55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman Beyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Corporate Espionage, Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King moves to Gotham city. She thought she had been through everything as an assassin who had already seen the darkest parts of society.</p><p>Attending Hamilton High Carson expects her life to be a little less hectic but with Batman things get tougher and actions that she would take without hesitation start to become things she thinks over.</p><p>It becomes tougher to hide her life putting everything at stake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terry McGinnis/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Neo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By following Google maps Carson arrives at her destination. She get's out of her car and stare up at the tall building.</p><p>"Good morning!" The Landlord calls from the doors of the building.<br/>Carson smiles polietly and walk over to him.</p><p>"Your movers put all of your things in your apartment and your motorbike is in the garage at your space. Here are the lease documents and the keys to your apartment" he says handing her a bundle of things.</p><p>An uncomfortable heat rises on her skin as his fingers brush her hands but she don't let it show.</p><p>"Thank you" She smiles.<br/>"No problem" he says before walking away.</p><p>Carson parks my car next to my bike before carrying the last two boxes up to my room. Carson holds the key against the scanner and push the door open after the scanner beeps. The door closes as I slowly venture into my apartment. My things were placed randomly throughout my apartment before Carson sets her things down.  She places her keys and phone onto the plastic wrapped coffee table before going into another room.</p><p>My bed lay in my bedroom, the mattress bare. The tall windows let in lots of light making the light grey walls seem brighter. Carson walk over to my study, a few more boxes sit in here alongside my desk and chair. The suitcases she had asked to be put in here were also in here. She let out a breathe of air, satisfied to see nothing broken and walk back into the living room, grabbing her phone and connecting it to the speakers she had installed earlier this week.  She puts on some music before deciding to sort out the furniture in the living room before anything else.<br/>She had set up most of my place by five o'clock in the evening and all she  had to do was set up my study but she decided to do that later at night. Her phone rings and she answers it straightaway as she sits down on my couch.</p><p>"King"  She answers cool voice ringing through the place.</p><p>"How is your new apartment?" Mr Lee asks from the other end.</p><p>"Nice" She says.</p><p>"How do you feel having to attend school tomorrow?" He asks.</p><p>"It's not like it's my first time going to school, Mr Lee" She answers relaxing into the couch.</p><p>"I know" Mr Lee replies. "Jason said he would visit you" he speaks up again.</p><p>"No need. I'm fine as I am" She answers in a clipped manner.</p><p>"We all know that but we like checking in" he replies.</p><p>"No new jobs?" She asks.</p><p>"no, you should focus on setting up and getting used to Gotham" Mr Lee explains.</p><p>"It's as if you think I can't handle Gotham" She sighs.</p><p>"No, I just want to keep you safe from the crazy people in Gotham" he answers.</p><p>"Then there will be some interesting jobs" She says.</p><p>"Of course there will be" Mr Lee laughs.</p><p>"Call me when there is a job" She says.</p><p>"okay be careful" Mr Lee says.</p><p>"you too" she reply before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>Carson slips on her leather jacket and pull on a pair of gloves before grabbing her keys before leaving  house. No matter where she went she always have a small blade up my sleeve. With the way she had grown up she'd be stupid to leave without one.</p><p>Carson parks near the supermarket and get out locking her car and putting her keys along with her hands in her pockets. My eyes easily skip from person to person as she pushes my cart through the store collecting everything she needed.</p><p>Carson stops in the ice cream aisle trying to pick out a flavour. As she goes to choose one she hears footsteps getting closers to her. She swiftly move out of the person's way just as the person falls to the ground. They grunt and groan as she look around to see a group of teens laughs and walk away. Her eyes sweeps over isles, looking for any other threats before returning her attention to the person on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry" Carson apologises sticking her hand out to the man on the ground. He opens his electric blue eyes to meet her cool grey.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs Carson's hand and helps him up. She lets go of his hand and thankful that she had worn gloves.</p><p> </p><p>"No its my fault" he says as he gets up.</p><p> </p><p>His tall muscular frame towers above me as he rubs the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hit your head when you fell?" Carson asks.</p><p> </p><p>The man runs his hand through his black hair his gaze shifting to the ground scanning Carson's body before meeting her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so" he replies.</p><p>"That's good" she replys before taking the flavour of ice-cream she wanted and leaving.</p><p>She grabs some chips and pizza on the way back home. Once she gets home she puts her food down in the kitchen before putting away the other things she bought.</p><p>Carson return to  study and close the curtains. She pops open a can of Sprite and open the pizza grabbing a slice and taking a bite out of it before packing the last boxes.</p><p>Carson's study doubles as her den where most of her  equipment will be.</p><p>Carson organises her rifles before moving onto her knives and hand guns. She keeps her poisons and gases in a cupboard which locks and will only open with  he DNA. Her hard drives are tucked away with her recording equipment. The last box is full of dye and disguises.</p><p>She sets up her desktop and closet as she eats.</p><p>Carson grimences at the grease on her fingers as she wipes them with a tissue.  Carson pulls out her school bag from the bottom of the box. Where she would rather have it be. She puts in a few textbooks in there along with her laptop accessories and gym clothes before leaving her study. </p><p>She cleans up any mess before sitting down on her couch and open her laptop.<br/>Carson begins to brush up my knowledge about Gotham and the high school she would be attending. She reads through the email from Hamilton High with my scheduled and locker. Everything else in the email was about rules.</p><p>Hamilton High so far seems to be a place filled with amusing people and the new Batman seems to be patrolling the streets of the Gotham.<br/>As long as he doesn't get in Carson's way and she can continue to make her money then we won't have a problem.</p><p><br/>Carson falls asleep relatively quickly.</p><p> </p><p><br/>She wake up to ringing and sit upright quickly. Her eyes strain and she pats around for her phone before answering it closing her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"King" She answer, sleep evident in her voice.</p><p>"Did I wake you?" He asks with his thick Arabic accent coming through.</p><p>"Of course you did" Carson grunts reply.</p><p>"Apologies" he laughs.</p><p>"Why did you call me, Ahmed?" Carson asks with a huff as she opens her eyes.</p><p>"To make sure you aren't dead" he answers.</p><p>"Oh? how so?" Carson ask putting the call on speaker as she gets up onto her feet.</p><p>"No matter how everyone else sees it you are still a part of the family. I care for you and as the rightful heir to the company and your family I will always be here for you" Ahmed says avoiding her question like a polition on the stand.</p><p>"What is wrong?" Carson asks ignoring his mini speech.</p><p>"The council want you dead. Mother and I tried to talk them out of but they want you dead" Ahmed says solemnly.</p><p>"Nice" Carson muses before washing my face.</p><p>"This isn't laughing matter" Ahmed quips through the phone.</p><p>"They can kill me if they want but they have to be careful that I don't kill them" Carson warns patting her face dry.</p><p>"I know but that wont stop them from trying" Ahmed says.</p><p>"They can try" She hums.</p><p>"Mother said that you will be attending an American high school, tell me what it's like once your day is done" Ahmed says excitedly.</p><p>"I will" Carson smiles at his excitment.</p><p>"What are you going to wear?" he asks.</p><p>"I don't know yet" Carson answers honestly as she walks back into her room.</p><p>"How can you not know?!" Ahmed exclaims.</p><p>"Ahmed, America is not like it is shown in the movies" she sighs grabbing her running shoes.</p><p>"first impressions are always important" Ahmed says as she ties her shoe laces.</p><p>"I'll talk later" She says zipping up her hoodie.</p><p>"Be careful" Ahmed says.</p><p>"Don't worry" Carson reassures before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>Carson steps out of my apartment ready for her run at 6 o'clock in the morning. She didn't like running but it was good at keeping her stamina up so she had to do it. She follows the path that she had memorised before she fell asleep.</p><p>Carson sits down on a park bench to catch her breathe as the autumn air pinches her cheeks. Carson gazes at the skyscrapers standing tall around her taking in the peace of the morning before deciding she had pent enough time and should go back to her apartment to get ready for school.</p><p>After a shower she pull on a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeve turtle neck and black socks before doing her hair and makeup. She pulls her black hair into a ponytail before applying highlighter and lip gloss.<br/>Fixing the latch on her silver Michael Kors watch along with a few simple silver rings she moves round the room to pull on her boots and tuck in her laces in before grabbing a charcoal grey leather jacket.<br/>She steps into the lift and press the button for the garage.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" A voice shouts and I put my hand between the doors stopping them from closing. A woman with pink hair hurries in.</p><p>"Thanks" she breathes.</p><p>"No problem" Carson replys as she watches the woman press for the ground floor.</p><p>Carson watches the numbers go down as the lady shifts in her spot as she texts someone. Looks like she's getting a lift as she continues exchange texts with someone. Carson finally see the contact's name listed as 'Dad' before the lift stops and she walks out a bounce in her step and a smile on her face.</p><p>Guess its a good thing then - Carson hums to herself.</p><p>Carson looks back over to the monitor but catches the lady glance over her shoulder to look at Carson as the doors openand walking out with her neon pink hair staying in Carson's mind.</p><p> </p><p>Carson reaches her bike and unlock it starting the engine to warm it up in the cold weather. Carson puts her bag in the storage section under her seat before pulling on my helmet.<br/>After putting on her playlist she rides out of the garage. Carson spots highlighter outside the apartment building talking to a man, who Carson assumes is her father.</p><p>Carson waits for traffic to pass by before setting off and catches the 'Highlighter's' head follow her as she pass her.</p><p>Seems like I've caught her attention - Carson muses to herself.</p><p><br/>Carson gets to Hamilton high five minuets before school starts and park in a spot close to the school. Carson hears someone honk but ignores it as she gets off of her bike. A guy with ginger hair and a football jacket walks over to Carson.</p><p> </p><p>"You're in my spot" he seethes.</p><p>Carson turns to look at him before looking around and then looking back over to him.</p><p>"It doesn't say anyone's name on it" Carson states taking off her gloves and setting them down on the seat.</p><p>"Do you know who I am?" he asks stepping a little closer.</p><p>"No" Carson answers pulling her helmet off.</p><p>"I'm Nelson Nash" he answers.</p><p>"I didn't ask" Carson laughs sarcastically gathering her things and grabbing her bag.</p><p>Nelson continues to argue and Carson puts her earphones in ignoring Nelson as she walk towards the school. Carson's eyes scan over the crowd and sees two familiar people. The man from the store and highlighter standing together.</p><p> </p><p>Carson takes note of it and thinks about being a bit weary of them, just incase this isn't a coincidence. Carson finds her locker with ease and see people approach her out of her peripheral vision. Carson closes the locker door and turns to face them.</p><p>"I'm Dana Wang" a girl with brown hair says stepping forward.</p><p>"Am I supposed to know you too?" Carson asks sarcasm dripping from my words.</p><p>"No, we just wanted to say hi. We saw what happened with Nelson and thought that it would be nice to talk to you" Dana says.</p><p>I look at the other two before looking at her again.</p><p>"I'm Terry McGinnis" the guy says.</p><p>"And I'm Maxine Gibson but just call me Max" highlighter says.</p><p>"I'm Carson King" Carson says.</p><p>"We figured you're new here so do you want a tour or something" Terry offers.</p><p>"No, its okay" Carson rejects shaking her head.</p><p>"What are you in first?" Dana asks.</p><p>"Maths in C15" Carson answers.</p><p>"Oh! You're in the same class as Max and Terry" Dana says. The bell rings.</p><p>"I'll see you guys later" Dana says walking in a different direction.</p><p> </p><p>Carson falls into step next to Terry and Max who talk about the school, who to avoid and who to talk to in different situations. The teacher points her to a free seat at the back next to Max before immediately starting the lesson.</p><p>Carson completes the work and watches the teacher pace back and forth asking different people to the board to solve questions. Carson shrugs off my jacket and lean back in my seat crossing my legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss King, why don't you solve this one" the teacher says.</p><p>Carson stands up and takes the pen from her before heading to the board. Carson glances at the question and start writing down the working for the answer.<br/>After a few minuets I plot the points on the grid and draw the graph. I hand the pen back and walk back over to my seat.</p><p>"Oh, well done" she smiles to me. Carson politely return the smile before looking over to Max and Terry. Both looked slightly shocked.</p><p>"How did you do that without a calculator?" Max asks.</p><p>Carson shrugs in response as  she gathers her things into her bag. Carson walks to her next class leaving the other two behind.<br/>Max, Terry and Carson walk down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you live with your parents?" Max asks.</p><p>Terry nudges her and she grumbles.</p><p>"No, they died when I was a child" Carson answer. They grimace at the answer.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry-" Max apologies.</p><p>"No need it's not like you knew, besides it was probably for the best" Carson remarks with a smile helping decrease the tension that had been created.</p><p>"I was only asking since you live near my parents and it was my first time seeing you there" she says.</p><p>"Do you not live with your parents?" Carson asks.</p><p>"No I live with my sister nearer to the school" she smiles.</p><p>"Where did you use to live before coming to Gotham?" Terry asks.</p><p>"Dubai, with my Aunt and cousin" Carson informs.</p><p>"What made you move?" Max asks with a gentle voice.</p><p>"I got bored" Carson answers.</p><p> </p><p>Carson sets her phone down on the table as we sit down in the cafeteria. Dana joins and a few other people also sit down. They introduce themselves and Carson  does the same. Carson twirls the pen between her fingers as she listens to different conversations around her.</p><p>"You don't talk much, do you?" Terry asks.</p><p>"Well observed" Carson hums still twirling the pen.</p><p>"Why not?" Terry asks. Carson stops twirling the pen.</p><p>"I don't see the point in it. I'm not interesting anyways" Carson replies.</p><p>"I'm sure you're lying" Terry says.</p><p>"I guess you'll just have to find out" Carson sighs. Her phone buzzes against the table and sees Mr. Lee pop up.</p><p>"Aren't you going to answer that?" Max asks looking over to Carson.</p><p>"No" I answer and begin twirling the pen again.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone stops ringing after a few more seconds.<br/>Carson picks up her things and head to  her next class.<br/>The classes were easy and Carson was happy the people knew about personal space.</p><p>Carson sits down at the table waiting for everyone else to arrive and feel someone stand over her. Carson doesn't bother to look up to see who it was.</p><p>"What?" Carson asks.</p><p>"Aww beautiful what's with the tone?" Nelson asks.</p><p>Carson looks over to him.</p><p>"Why don't you come sit with us?" he offers.</p><p>"I'm fine where I am" Carson hums looking back to  her phone.</p><p>"It wasn't a question, it was a suggestion" he says.</p><p>"and I chose to ignore it. so leave me alone" Carson replies.</p><p>"Come on beautiful-"</p><p>" her name is Carson" I interrupt "and leave me alone" Carson adds.</p><p>"You heard her Nash" Terry sayss from behind him.</p><p>"What will you do if I don't, McGinnis?" Nelson taunts.</p><p> </p><p>Carson stands up with  her hands in  her jacket pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"You should be more worried about what I might do" Carson taunts, looking Nelson in the eye easily putting him on edge.</p><p>"Nelson!" Someone shouts. Nelson breaks away from  her gaze and walks off.</p><p>Carson smirks and rolls  her eyes watching him walks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Carson, are you okay?" Terry asks.</p><p>"Fine" I confirm.</p><p>Carson sits down and eat some crisps the she had bought.  Her phone rings again and she pulls it out pressing answer after a quick glance at the caller ID.</p><p> </p><p>"King" Carson announce. Terry looks over to while talking to Dana.</p><p>"Princess! How nice of you to pick up" Jason exclaims.</p><p>"You're welcome" Carson hums.</p><p>"You have a recon assignment tonight" Jason says. Carson hums to let him know the she is listening.</p><p>"I've sent you the information and what the cliesnt wants" Jason says.</p><p>"Okay" she replies.</p><p>"Oh and one more thing, be careful about Bats" Jason sayss.</p><p>"Got it" Carseon assures.</p><p>"Later Princess" Jason says.</p><p>"Later" Carson replies before ending the call. She slips her phone into her pocket before leaving the table.</p><p>"Someone can have  her food" Carson says over  her shoulder. She swaps out  her subjects for the last two periods of the day at her locker before heading to her next class.</p><p> </p><p>I sit down next to Max in physics.</p><p>"What's Batman?" Carson asks curiously as if she knew nothing about the man.</p><p>"Oh- uh. He's some guy who saves Gotham at night and helps those who need it" Max explains.</p><p>"Oh okay" She nods thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>The end of school finally arrives.</p><p>"The others were planning to go to the mall want to come along?" Max asks.</p><p>"No thanks I need to set up  her apartment" Carson lies.</p><p>"Oh okay, maybe some other time" Max says.</p><p><br/>Carson nods with a small smile on her lips.<br/>We meet up with the others who were standing at the front of the school as Dana leaves with some other people.</p><p><br/>"I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow"  Carson says waving to the others as  she walks over to  her bike.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are you scared of dying?" a voice asks quietly.</p><p>King shakes her head.</p><p>"Then what do you fear?" the voice asks.</p><p>"Nothing" King answers with a stoic expression.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Carson finally gets home she tosses her keys and bag onto the couch. Opening her laptop and go onto her emails.</p><p>It was exactly like Jason had told her, gather information and evidence. Take pictures of a Congresswoman along with audio recordings of her doings. </p><p><br/>The client was even nice enough to provide me with the Congresswoman's schedule for tonight. Carson prints out a map of a few buildings and memorize the layouts. Carson reaches for the bottom draw and pulls out her camera. Taking the batteries out and put them on charge and change out the memory card.</p><p><br/>Carson glances up at the clock and decide to get changed. She puts on a pair of cargo trousers and tighten it to her waist with a belt. She puts on a black baseball cap before putting her hair into a tight bun. She pulls on a black jacket and black boots tucking the ends of her trousers into her boots. She put on a pair of gloves and put on a face mask to cover the lower half of her face.<br/>Carson puts in a communication link before going to grab her camera.<br/>Now it is ten o'clock and time for me to leave. Carson leaves the light in her living room on before walking to her bedroom. She pushes her window open, this way I would avoid any camera's that could capture her.</p><p>She calls Mr. Lee.</p><p><br/>"Where are you?" Lee asks after picking up.</p><p><br/>"On route"  She says as she quietly jog down an alley. </p><p>"And how was your first day of school?" He asks.</p><p>"Nice or whatever" She says as  she climbs up the side of a building.</p><p> </p><p>Running across the rooftop before leaping over the gap and doing a dive roll to limit the impact of her landing.<br/>Carson get into position on time and pulls her camera out.</p><p><br/>"She's here" Carson whispers.</p><p>"Good" Mr. Lee sayss.</p><p> </p><p>Carson takes a few picture of the car and the Congresswoman getting out of it. Once she is inside the building Carson walks over to the air vents.</p><p>Carson pulls the grate off and slip in. She crawls on her stomach to make sure she doesn't make any noise. Carson pulls the recorder out and hit record as she takes a few more pictures.<br/>After an hour has gone by the Congresswoman says her goodbyes and ends the recording so she can climb back out of the vents and to the next location. As soon Carson is out, she takes the quickest route to the next location. Using the back entrance of an apartment building she runs up the stairs to get to the top floor. Carson climbs up the back of billboard and whips her camera out.</p><p><br/>She starts taking pictures of gang members and the Congresswoman. I take pictures of a van and the mean and women unloading drugs, money and weapons. Carson gets on the ground and crawl through the vents but this time remove the grate and slip through, landing on her toes crouched near the ground before walking through the shadows in the building. Carson hides in a secure spot and turn on the recorder taking more pictures. </p><p><br/>Things were going smoothly only to hear a crash and gun fire.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Lovely.</em>
</p><p>Carson takes out the memory card just in case and slip it into her phone before putting everything away.</p><p><br/>"Its Batman!" A voice shouts. Sirens get closer and closer to the building.</p><p>Carson takes it as her que to leave running back the way she had entered as a fight breaks out below her. Carson gets to the part of the vent she had jumped down from and climb back in. She crawl to the entrance as she hears Gotham police swarm the area and slips out of the air vents and onto the roof.</p><p><br/>"Stop!" A voice shouts. Carson glances back to see Batman.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Even better. </em>
</p><p><br/>Carson jumps off the ledge and use the water pipe to slide down.</p><p>She uses her feet to push off the side and  land on the roof of a smaller building. Batman throws his knives -or whatever they are- at her and she swiftly dodges his weapons. Catching one between her hands but it was too late as it lets out some sort of smoke. Throwing it aside only to get kicked by Batman. She lands on her side and get up onto her feet.</p><p><br/>"I just want to talk" his deep voice rumbling round her.</p><p>Carson stares at him as he tries to get closer but Carson moves away. Her heels meet the edge of the building and she stops.<br/>He continues to get closer and Carson uses the distance to kick his head. He groanss and starts to attack me again.</p><p><br/>"I guess you don't like talking" he quips.</p><p>He punches her stomach making her grunt before dropping down and take out his feet making him fall. She takes this as her opportunity to escape and slide down the building and into the shadows.</p><p><br/>Carson runs through different alleyways before reaching home.</p><p>Carson groans as she grabs onto her window ledge and pulls herself into her room. She land on her floor and lay there panting like a sweaty dog. Her phone rings and she groans, moving to get to it in her pocket.</p><p><br/>"King" Carson breathes.</p><p>"Send the material to me so we can get paid" Mr Lee orders.</p><p>"Okay" She answers as she pushes herself onto her hands and knees before standing up</p><p><br/>Carson sends him everything before she falls onto her couch.</p><p><br/>"What happened?" Mr Lee asks.</p><p>"Batman" Carson asnwers.</p><p>"What's he like?" Mr Lee asks.</p><p>"Plays about with knives shaped like bats but that doesn't mean he isn't a bad opponent" She answers removing her cap.</p><p>Mr Lee hums he types away.  Carson pulls off her boots and gloves.</p><p>"Call me later, I need to sleep" Carson says getting up and walking over to her room.</p><p>"Sure thing" Mr Lee answerss before I end the call. I fall face first into her sheets and put her phone on the charging station.</p><p> </p><p>Carson wakes up to her phone buzzing and quickly get up. Carson looks around her room as some light starts seeping through the curtains. Carson turns her alarm off and gets out of bed.<br/>Now that it is half six in the morning meant she had an hour and a half to get ready. Carson puts on some music as she stretches her muscles before walking into her bathroom to shower.</p><p>Carson pulls on a pair of blue jeans and tuck in a grey Adidas jumper before snitching in her waist with an Off White belt. She parts her hair down the middle and pulls her hair into a low ponytail. She laces up a pair of white timberlands. Carson put on a white watch and sprays on her favourite perfume. She does her usual makeup and adds lip gloss.</p><p><br/>Pocketing her phone she moves to her living room and clean up her mess from this morning, returning everything into it's usual spot. Her ribs continue to hurt with every move she makes but not enough to make her worry about it. <br/>She eats some toast before grabbing her car keys and bag.<br/>She parks in a random spot that she find and walk towards the school.</p><p><br/>Carson checks her bank account and see that her money has been put into all of them. Smirking she puts her phone away as she walks over to max and Dana.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning" Carson greets.</p><p>"Hey, Carson" Dana replies.</p><p> </p><p>Max mumbles a greeting while furiously typing away at her phone.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Carson asks.</p><p>"Terry is going to be late again and has the last part of the assignment that Max did as he was copying part of it" Dana explains.</p><p>Carson nods in understanding.</p><p>"When is it due?" Dana asks.</p><p>"Second period, but if McGinnis is late this week then he will end up getting a phone call home" Max groanss.</p><p>The bell rings and Dana sighs.</p><p>"I'll get going" Dana says.</p><p>"I need to go too since my biotech teacher gets angry if you're late" Max sayss.</p><p> </p><p>I nod and walk to my first period class I take the free seat next to the window just like yesterday. The teacher walks in and looks around the classroom, he lets out a sigh and turns to the computer.<br/>As the second bell rings the door slams open and Terry runs in.</p><p>"I'm not late" he pants.</p><p>"Well done McGinnis" the teacher laughs shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Terry comes and sits next to Carson. </p><p>"Did you give Max the assignment?" Carson asks.</p><p>"Oh shit" he groans pullsing out his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>For the next 20 minuets Carson watches Terry try to find a way to get the assignment to Max. Carson sighs and leans over to Terry. </p><p> </p><p>"Give me the assignment" She whispers into Terry's ear.</p><p>"What?" he asks.</p><p>"Give me it and ill give it Max"  She whispers.</p><p>"Mr Doherty doesn't let anyone out of class" Terry sayss.</p><p>"Leave it to me" Carson replies. He passes the bundle of papers to me. Carson fold the papers vertically and slide them up her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>Carson raises her hand gaining the teacher's attention. He nods to Carson.</p><p> </p><p>"The head of the biotech department had asked to see me right now, so that I can tell her what I covered before moving here" Carson lies.</p><p>The teacher squints his eyes at me before pursing his lips.</p><p>"Next time I won't allow it" he says. </p><p> </p><p>Carson nods firmly and quickly make her way out of the classroom.<br/>She finds Max's classroom and looks at the class through the window and sees the class focusing on some sort of experiment. The teacher was at the front of the class helping someone with something. Carson opens the door and slip into the class. Many people pay little attention to her.  Carson walks over to Max putting her hand on Max's shoulder. Max jumps and quickly turns to Carson. Carson keeps an eye on her teacher as I put a finger to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Carson?" she asks. "How did you get in here?" she asks.</p><p>Carson slips the papers out of her sleeve and hand it to her.<br/>She looks at the papers before looking back at me. Carson walks back out of the classroom and back to her own class. Carson sits down next to Terry.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch rolls around quickly and Carson sits down next to Dana.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't think he loves me anymore, Max" Dana sighs.</p><p>"Dana, he loves you more than you know" Max says reassuringly.</p><p>"Max, ever since he started working for that old guy he never has time for me. He doesn't pick up her calls, he doesn't respond to her texts and he barely pays attention to me during our time together" Dana cries.</p><p>"I'm sure he has a good enough reason" Max sayss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The traffic in this city is so annoying!" Jason groanss.</p><p>Carson hums as she continues typing her essays.</p><p>"Remember the client that you had when you first moved, apperently it's some government officials and the client is going to release the footage tonight" Jason says.</p><p>"Would've been the easiest job in the world if Batman didn't appear" Carson states.</p><p>"What are you going to do about Batman?" Jason asks.</p><p>"Nothing, he doesn't bother me" Carson answers.</p><p>"In the past two week you've had how many run ins with him?" Jason asks as if he already didn't know the answers.</p><p>"4. If Batman wasn't interested before he surely is interested in you now" Jason says.</p><p>"He can try all he wants but he has no real reason to come after me, yet" Carson reminds.</p><p>"Yet?" Jason asks.</p><p>"I've not killed anyone in Gotham yet" Carson explains.</p><p>Carson sighs and sits back in her seat.</p><p>"Well who knows what the future may hold" Jason says.</p><p>"Princess?"</p><p>"Yes" Carson answers.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be asleep? It's a school night" Jason says.</p><p>"I'm typing the conclusion for my essays" Carson says.</p><p>"At 4 am?" Jason asks.</p><p>"Yes" She answers.</p><p>"Why?" He asks.</p><p>"Because I haven't finished" Carson state.</p><p>"Next time I come to Gotham I'll introduce you to someone. He is also a man of few words. I bet you two will get along great" Jason says. </p><p>"Okay" She nods as she reads over the words in size 12 font.</p><p>"What's that word for..." She asks drumming her fingers on the table as she tries to remember what it means in English.</p><p>"Wow you spoke more than four words in one sentence to me?" Jason laughs.</p><p>"Nevermind" She shakes her head finally remembering that it means 'so'.</p><p> </p><p>Carson prints it out and put it in her bag with the rest of her stuff.</p><p>"I'm going to bed" Carson says as she zip up her bag.</p><p>"Okay Princess. Stay safe" Jason says.</p><p>"You too" Carson replies before ending the call.</p><p>She climbs into bed and let sleep pulls me in.</p><p> </p><p>Carson wake up two hours later in a haze. She groans as she pushes herself up. Carson barely registers her phone buzzing before she reaches for it.</p><p>"King" Carson croak.</p><p>"It's me- are you okay?" Mr Lee asks.</p><p>"I just woke up" Carson replies still in a daze.</p><p>"Okay, I've got a job for you" He says.</p><p> </p><p>Carson ride her motorbike to the location that Mr Lee sent. Taking her time scouting the location.</p><p>"What is it about?" She asks.</p><p>"A gang. Record everything that happens in this location and then kill these men tonight they deserve it" Mr Lee says.</p><p> </p><p>She set up some cameras and a recorder to keep an eye on the alley before leaving.</p><p>She get to school as the first bell rings and take a seat at the back of the class. Carson pulls out her laptop and open her emails reading the information she had received as her teacher talks at the front of the class.</p><p>There was a knock at the door and her teacher is called out of the class to deal with something else. Immediately as the doors close the rest of the class start talking to one another. A head appears over her screen and I look up.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Max asks.</p><p>"Reading" Carson answers looking back at the information, thankfully it is written in a different language.<br/>she nods and decides to talk to someone else.</p><p>"Did you hear?" Max asks during lunch.</p><p>"About Lisa Davidson" Carson assumes.</p><p> </p><p>The girl who had disappeared a few days ago while she was walking home. Everyone had been talking about it and it has been almost 48 hours since she was kidnapped.<br/>Carson knew that if they haven't found her it probably means she has been sold into the sex trade or she is probably dead.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, her parents are sending out a search party and a ton of people are volunteering" Dana says sitting down next to Terry.</p><p>"Are you going to turn up to help?" Max asks. The others nod and start deciding a place to meet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Terry's PoV</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where do you think we should meet, Carson?" Everyone at the table turns to look at Carson.</p><p>She sits in a chair with her arms crossed and an unreadable expression like always. Before she could begin to answers her phone rings. she pulls it out and answers it.</p><p><br/>"King" she says in a monotone voice.</p><p>"WHERE ARE YOU!" a man shouts at her through the phone.</p><p>she looks up from the table and could tell people heard that.</p><p>"School" She answerss unfazed by the man at the other end.</p><p>The man says something a little quieter than before.</p><p>"What part of 'school' didn't you get?" she asks.</p><p>The man says something that makes her brows scrunch together. the others begin talking again and she rolls her eyes at the guy on the phone. she removes her phone from her ear and glances up at me before continuing to type on her phone. she holds her phone to her ear again.</p><p>"King" she announces.</p><p>she stares at her nails before continuing to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"I sent you something, take a look and call me back" she orders. the other person replies and she hums before hanging up.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Terry asks.</p><p>Carson nods in response before picking up her back and leaving the table.</p><p>"Where is Carson going, we just decided on a place" Max says watching as Carson leaves.</p><p>Terry shrugs "just put it in the group chat" he suggests to which Max nods.</p><p> </p><p>Terry sits in English and staying awake was harder than he thought. Thankfully its the last class of the day. </p><p>The person Terry fought on the rooftop was puzzling him more than he thought. We would run into each other and then fight but somehow they would slip out of his grasp. Who ever they were they were good even without weapons they would dodge his blows and give him a run for his money. </p><p>His eyes land on Carson, she is almost as mysterious as her runaway. She sits back in her seat with one leg crossed over the other and her arms across her chest, posture perfect. Her hair is pullsed into a high ponytail and her dark blue sweater tucked into black jeans and her boots neatly laced up. </p><p>Terry asked Bruce to dig up her file and what she told us was true. Her parents were killed, a police report said that she watched her mother shoot her father in cold blood before someone killed her mother. she stayed in shock for weeks before giving a statement. She was then sent to Dubai where she stayed for a few months before being sent to multiple different schools across the world with her cousin Ahmed Raheem heir to Eagle Corporations. Although she lived (kind of) with her aunt her legal guardians remain unknown.</p><p>She is very smart person always acing every subject that she went through and it made sense since she seemed to be doing well in all of the subjects that she sits here. She even rejected the offer for her to become a socialite. <br/>Her phone lights up and her green eyes move from the board to her phone. She turns her head to look over her shoulder and her eyes lock with mine. Terry quickly look away before he sees her turn back round.</p><p><br/>How did she even know I was looking at her? Terry questions</p><p> </p><p>The bell rings and Terry packs his things, he looks over to Carson's seat to see her swing her bag over her shoulder. Terry quickly catches up to her.</p><p>"Are you going to help with the search?" Terry asks.</p><p>"Something's come up and I have to deal with it" Carson says.</p><p>"but don't you want to find Lisa?"</p><p>"Do you think there is a chance of finding her?" She asks.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Terry asks annoyed with her attitude or the lack there of.</p><p>"It's been 48 hours" she says.</p><p>"So you're going to assume the worst?" Terry asks.</p><p>"You have to count the possibility of it" she answers.</p><p>"What could be so important that you need to deal with?" Terry asks stopping a few paces back from Carson's car.</p><p>Carson finally looks Terry in the eye with a cold stare.</p><p>"Nothing" She says before closing her door and turning on her engine.</p><p> </p><p>Terry watches her drive off.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that all about?" Max asks.</p><p>"Carson said something came up and that she isn't going to help with the search" Terry replies kicking a stone.</p><p>"She probably has her reasons" Max says putting a hand on hes shoulder.</p><p>"I guess we'll just have to see" Terry grunts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Evidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You weren't fast enough" The man behund the desk says.</p><p>King silently chucks the pack of information onto the man's desk.</p><p>"I will not be paying you for incompetance" He states angrily.</p><p>"Kill him" The voice inside her ear orders.</p><p>King pulls out her gun and watches the man fill with fear before pulling the trigger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carson walks around her apartment getting ready for the job. She loads up her guns and secure them into her holsters. I was dressed in her normal attire for these jobs. With the plan in place as she climbs out her window at eleven o'clock in the evening.</p><p><br/>She runs back to the place that she was at in the morning and climbs up the side of the building.</p><p><br/>The woman that she was supposed to take pictures of arrives. Once she enters the door Carson tiee a rope and attach it to her harness before repelling down the side. Carson take pictures through an unguarded window. Carson watches as teens and children are thrown at her feet. She holds by her chin, the girl's face bloodied and bruised.</p><p><br/>She watches as a needle is stuck into the girl's forearm as she withers in pain. </p><p><br/>The woman laughs before throwing her aside like a mangled toy</p><p>"pathetic" she sneers.</p><p>Herbreath gets caught in Carson's throat as she watches the girl get pulled away.</p><p>The woman walks out and Carson quickly clears her mind. As soon as the car is away Carson breaks the window and swing in.</p><p> </p><p>Shots are quickly fired at Carson and she ducks behind a table unhooking the rope from her harness. Carson draws back the safety from her gun and shoot her shots quickly. A bullet flies past her face and takes aim at her first target. She pulls the trigger and in seconds she is on the ground.</p><p><br/>Pulling the trigger for the second and third time. I put her gun back in her holster and walk over to the girl. Carson adjusts her glove to feel if she was breathing and thankfully she was and ignore the feeling.</p><p><br/>Carson climbs up the side of the hospital wall and knock on the window of her 'problem' as Terry previously was eger to find out about.</p><p><br/>Mohamed looks over and Carson pulls her face masks down.</p><p><br/>"King?" He asks before walking over and opening the window.</p><p>She pulls herself into the room.</p><p>"Why don't you just use the door?" Mohamed asks as Carson closes the window. Carson raises an eyebrow at him causing him to look at Carson up and down.</p><p>"Ohhh, okay" he nods. </p><p> </p><p>Carson grabs the clothes that she had left here and walks over to the bathroom.<br/>Once she is changed she sends everything to Mr Lee before leaving the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for being my alibi" Carson says to Mohamed.</p><p>"No worries, girl I've always got your back" Mohamed smiles. Carson nods back before walking out of his room.</p><p>Carson checks the group chat to see what progress everyone had made. Seems like they haven't found her as of yet. Carson decides to help. She drives round town and starts nearing the alleyway she had just left. Carson grabs her blade and hide it in her waist band before grabbing her torch and walking down an alley. She  shines her torch at all of the shadows and find nothing as it starts to approach one o'clock in the morning.</p><p><br/>Carson looks through her social media and sees a picture of her at the beach laying down soaking in the sun.<br/><br/><em><span class="u">Terry's PoV</span></em></p><p>Mr Wayne thankfully gave Terry the night off to help look for Lisa but now that it's reaching two o'clock the morning I was starting to believe the worst.</p><p>"Let's go to a fast food shop, get some food and warm up" Dana says wrapping her hands around Terry's arm.</p><p> </p><p>Terry nods and follow the rest of their group into the shop.<br/>As we wait for our food Max's phone rings. She quickly answers it.</p><p>"Carso- You what?" Max asks in disbelief.</p><p>"Where? We'll see you there" Max says before she starts searching her contacts.</p><p>"What happened, Max?" I asks</p><p>"It was Carson, she found Lisa and is heading to the hospital now" Max answers quickly</p><p>"Let's go" Terry says.</p><p>"Terry, take Max. I'll let the others know" Dana says.</p><p> </p><p>Terry nods and pull max towards my bike.</p><p>We reach the hospital and run to where Carson is. We slow down once we see her.<br/>She sits in the waiting area with her hands clasped and legs crossed over. Everything would seem normal is her hands weren't covered in blood and her knees and calves muddy. Her cheeks are red from being outside in the cold and she is wearing what she wore to school.</p><p>"Carson?" Max asks.</p><p>Carson looks over to us, her expression towards Max seemed unfazed like always.</p><p>"Lisa is okay, she bled but only a little. She was unconscious when I got there. The doctors are checking her over" Carson explains gently.</p><p>"Where did you find her?" Terry asks.</p><p>"Some warehouse, something and went down there, I don't know what but I heard Lisa crying" Carson says looking away. </p><p><br/>Soon Dana and the others arrive along with Lisa's parents. The police question Carson, I watches as Lisa's parents thank Carson profusely before Carson joins us again.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Dana asks.</p><p>"yeah, I'm fine I just need somone to drop me off at my car" Carson says.</p><p>"Yeah sure, we'll give you a lift" Dana offered.</p><p> </p><p>As they leave Max stops next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you were too harsh on her" Max says before going to catch up with them. I sigh running a hand through my hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Who ever this person is Terry, they are good at their job. They never missed a single shot. I suggest you stop looking for them before you also become a target" Bruce says showing Terry the security footage of what happened inside of where Lisa was held.</p><p>I watches as the person walks over to Lisa and check on her before leaving.</p><p>"A murderer is on the loose and you want meto forget about it?" Terry asks.</p><p>"The public think the person is a saviour and got rid of some thugs. and this person isn't a murderer they are some sort of hitman" Bruce answers.</p><p>I watches the security footage and see Lisa move around, Carson runs in, looking around before kneeling next to Lisa. She looks Lisa over before fiddling about on her phone. Something grabs her attention and a thug walks in with a knife pointed at them. Carson slowly raises her hands and stands up.</p><p>"This Carson girl was very brave" Bruce comCarsonnts.</p><p>Carson inches closer, the thug tries to stab her multiple times but Carson defends herself skillfully. The attacker slices her arm but she doesn't flinch and uses the thug's surprise to her advantage before knocking him out.<br/>Carson quickly returns her attention back to Lisa and realises something is wrong. The police finally arrive along with the ambulance.</p><p>"You had asksed Carson to keep an eye on her so I did. She went to the Hospital and visited her friend who had been part of a car accident and stayed their until half ten" Bruce sayss play the clearer footage of Carson entering the hospital with a bag and going up to the tenth floor and then her leaving.</p><p>"She then got in her car and drove around the city looking for your missing friend" Bruce says quickly playing through the footage from different camera before she walks into another alley and enters the warehouse.</p><p>I guess her words had a double meanings.</p><p>"I judged her for not helping with us but if she did then we would have never of found Lisa" Terry says letting his head fall.</p><p>"She risked her life and safety to find that girl, you owe her an apology and the other girl owes Carson her life" Bruce says.</p><p>I nod in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Carson's PoV</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carson stand under the shower as water fills her wound stinging it.</p><p>She couldn't believe he didn't recognise her, as she dries her hair and gets dressed. She dresses her cut and pulls a short sleeve top over herhead. The news was talking about Carson - although they were calling Carson 'Assassin' as she had killed the people who she needed to- and how I saved the people in that room.</p><p>Thankfully Mr Lee erased the security feed before the police had gotten to it meaning they were going off of witness statements from people who had been drugged up.</p><p>She sits down on her couch and watches as the news continues to talk about Lisa.</p><p>By the time she had gotten to Lisa she was awake but barely. She kept coughing up blood as her body tried to flush whatever toxin was in her body. She was coughing hard and ended up opening a wound that hadn't healed properly. </p><p>The thug stumbling in wasn't great either and ended up cutting Carson's arm as she tried to save herself. She had decide to not use her knife as there were cmaeras and people. If anyone got a hold of the footage I would be pegged as the murderer no matter how much those people deserved to die.</p><p>Her phone rings and she turn her attention to it. Through the night a few people had called Carson through social media trying to console Carson but she brushed them off. Terry's name flashes up onto the screen, I watches her phone continue to ring before dying down again. Immediately after Max's name appears. Carson ignore it and focus of the TV. Her phone rings for the third time, this time she reaches for it and powers it off before putting it back down.</p><p> </p><p>Carson gets ready for school and decide to wear a black turtle neck tucked into blue jeans, she wear black sock boots and pulls her hair into a slick High ponytail before doing her normal makeup.</p><p>The bulge of her bandage is slightly noticeable but the thug had sliced Carson deeper that shehad originally thought. She puts on her watch and turn on her phone before muting all of her social media apps. She swipes away the notifications and notices that Mr Lee had thankfully split the money into her accounts. She slings her bag over her left shoulder and grabs her keys before leaving her apartment.</p><p>Once she had gotten to school people were staring at Carson.</p><p>Great, I knew I should've just tipped off the police, Carson sighs to herself.</p><p>Carson walks over to her group and they all stop talking as she approaches them. They look at Carson with a look of pity. She don't let her emotions get the better of her and keeps her expression like normal.</p><p>"We tried calling you but you didn't pick up" Dana says.</p><p>"why?" Carson asks.</p><p>"We were worried" she says. </p><p>Carson shakes her head.</p><p>"Be worried for Lisa" Carson reminds.</p><p>"Yeah but my dad said that you went through a lot" Dana says,</p><p>"Because your dad was there?" Carson asks raising a brow, "Lisa needs you guys, not me" Carson says before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same during class, people thought they understood hermind and 'tried helping' Carson as if they were trained professionals. <br/> Carson sits at the table after her class before lunch was let out early. She plays music through her earphones and sit crossed legged and arms crossed with her eyes closed.<br/>She feels someone stand over Carson and she subtly pauses her music.</p><p>"what?" Carson asks not opening hereyes.</p><p>"want to go for a walk with Carson?" Terry asks.</p><p> </p><p>Carson opens her eyes and pull out her earphones, nodding in agreement and follows him out of the school.<br/>After walking in silence for about 3 minutes Terry speaks up.</p><p>"I'm sorry" he apologies.</p><p>Carson takes a sip of water out of her bottle before screwing on the cap.</p><p> </p><p>"and?" She asks shrugging her shoulders and ignoring the pain in her wound.</p><p>"I didn't Carsonan to says what I said-" Terry says,</p><p>"Terry," Carson interrupts and stop walking.</p><p>Terry stops a few paces a head of Carson.</p><p>"Cut out the bullshit" Carson says bluntly.</p><p>"what?" He askss</p><p>"You siad what you said, it didn't affect me. Nor will your waffling" Carson explains simply. </p><p>He stares at Carson shocked by her words. Carson rolls her eyes and walks back towards the school.</p><p>He catches up to Carson "So I just forget what I said to you?" Terry asks.</p><p>"Exactly because I already have" Carson answers.</p><p> </p><p>Once we reach back to the table and everyone gives Carson the same look. She tries ignoring them by playing on her phone but feels their eyes on her, trying to analyse Carson as if she were a piece of poetry. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop looking at me as if you are all professionally trained psychologists" Carson says not lifting her head.</p><p>Their gazes disperse before returning to Carson.<br/>She puts her phone down on the table and look up this time.</p><p>"You haven't talked about what happened" Dana says,</p><p>"Don't need to" I reply.</p><p>"well it's good to talk to someone after something like this happens" Max sayss.</p><p> </p><p>Carson looks at her as if she is crazy.</p><p>"I. Am. Fine" Carson says punctuating each word.</p><p>"But are you really okay-"</p><p>"Stop trying to help meas all you are doing is bothering me. When said I am okay there are no hidden meanings. Get a grip and realise that your classmate is in hospital after almost being sold to the sex trade" Carson says with a steady voice.</p><p>She grab herthings and leave the table.</p><p> </p><p>Carson gets home at around six in the evening but as she goes to unlock her door she feel soemthing off. </p><p> </p><p>Her house alarm has been turned off.</p><p> </p><p>Iarson lets her blade fall down her arm and into her grasp as I quietly unlock the door. I don't bother turning any lights as I walk into the living room. Carson sees a faint outline of a person sitting on her sofa. She quickly closes the distance and press her blade in their neck.</p><p><br/>She didn't even get the chance to say anything before she pulled over their shoulder and falls into her coffee table accidentally knocking her speaker off. Her music starts playing loudly covering the sounds of our scuffle. </p><p>Carson rolls off her coffee table and onto the ground. Their hand grasps round her throat so she curls her legs around thier arm putting more pressure on their arm. She breaks out of their grasp and stands back up pulling her gun out from under the table as soon as she hears the person take their gun's safety off.<br/>We stand facing each other our guns aiming at each other's head ready to shoot. With her foot Carson hit the switch for the lights. </p><p> </p><p>"Princess?" Jason askss as soon as he sees Carson. He begins lowering his gum</p><p>"What are you doing in here?" Carson asks her voice hoarse after being chocked. She puts her gun on the table.</p><p>"I though I'd come by to check up on you" he says falling into the arm chair. Carson turns the music off and walk over to her fridge grabbing two water bottles.</p><p>Carson passes one to Jason before sitting down on her couch.</p><p>"Call me next time before I blow your brains out" carson says before drinking some water.</p><p>I turn her attention to him. He is dressed in a black top and grey jeans with a brown leather jacket. his hair styled up and out of his face, a few of his grey hairs peak through.</p><p><br/>"No I like the chance of me dying every time I come to see you" Jason muses.</p><p>Carson rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"The news is calling you a hero"</p><p>"I heard" She nods.</p><p>"Kills the bad guys and finds the girl" Jason says.</p><p>"I didn't even recognise her at first" Carson says shaking her head.</p><p>"Still she's alive, that's important is it not?" Jason asks.</p><p>"She would've been alive in the sex trade" Carson added.</p><p>"Stop being such a pessimist" Jason says</p><p>"I'm being a realist" Carson argues. </p><p>"And how is your wound?" Jason asks.</p><p>"Fine" She answers.</p><p>"Well, princess le'ts go then" Jason says</p><p>"Where?" I asks watching Jason stand up.</p><p>"I want you to meet someone" Jason smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Carson sits next to Jason as he drives us up a curving road. She doesn't ask him any questions as she knew he wouldn't answer any. Jason tells Carson about his eventful week, swearing at a few drivers in between his words. we arrive at a set of gates. Jason presses the buzzer and scans his finger before the gates open.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to kill me and bury my body here, are you?" Carson asks as I stare out the window.</p><p>"I would've done that ages ago, princess" Jason says stopping the car. </p><p>Carson stands behind him as he knocks on the door of a huge mansion. </p><p>The door opens to show Bruce Wayne. Owner of Wayne industries now part of Wayne-Power corporations.</p><p> </p><p>"Bruce, good to see you. I brought a friend. Don't worry about her though she doesn't talk much" Jason sayss. Carson rolls her eyes before following Jason inside.<br/>Jason sits down on a sofa looking around and taking everything in.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Bruce Wayne" Mr. Wayne says approaching Carson.</p><p>"Like wise, Carson King" Carson says shaking his hand.</p><p>"How do you know Jason then?" Mr Wayne asks his Doberman standing by his side now walking towards Carson.</p><p> </p><p>I look over to Jason who was picking at his nails.</p><p> </p><p>"He killed hermother" Carson answers. The dog sniff her hand and walks around Carson before returning to his owner.</p><p>"Again you can trust her Bruce" Jason reminds Mr Wayne who looked a little shocked.</p><p>"So you know that he is the..." Mr Wayne trails off</p><p>"Red Hood" Carson nods sitting down next to Jason.</p><p>"How long have you known that for?" Bruce asks </p><p>"Since I was eight" Carson answers.</p><p>The front door open and look over to Jason who had his eyes trained on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mr Wayne, I picked up the pills you asksed for" Terry says. She raises her brow and watch as the door opens.</p><p>"Oh" Terry says as he walks in.</p><p>"Terrance" Mr Wayne says acknowledging Terry.</p><p>"Carson, how are you here?" Terry askss.</p><p>"I came with Jason" She replies.</p><p>Terry nods handing Mr Wayne the pills.</p><p> </p><p>As Jason and Bruce talk Carson watches Terry.</p><p>He fiddles with everything that comes to his hands, Carson looks at the time and then back to Terry. He looks at a large grandfather clock multiple times before going back to pacing round the room.</p><p>The sound of his footsteps were starting to get on her nerves as she flips a pen round herfingers. </p><p>"Princess" Jason says gaining herattention. Carson looks over to him and stop flipping her pen.</p><p>"Let's go, I'll drop you home" Jason says </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!!</p><p>instagram @ lone._witer._</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"FAILURE!"<br/>King flinches as their tone cuts through the silence.<br/>She didn't understand where she could have gone wrong. She never failed what happened that caused her to fail.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When am I moving next?" Carson asks Mr Lee as I clean her knives in the living room. </p><p>"Not for a while, your Aunt said you should have some sort of record of education" Mr Lee says.</p><p>"Why do I even need that? I have a job already" Carson grunts</p><p>"you won't want to spend your entire life in this life" Mr Lee says as Jason hums in agreement.</p><p>"that's my choice to make" Carson huffs.</p><p>"When the time comes" Jason adds.</p><p>"If" She corrects.</p><p>"What are you doing up so late?" Mr Lee askss.</p><p>"Cleaning" Carson states looking around the place.</p><p>"At five in the morning?" Jason asks.</p><p>"Yes" She confirms.</p><p>"It's been years since I've known you but all I get out of you is one worded answers" Mr Lee complains</p><p>"The other day she said six words in a sentence" Jason adds.</p><p>"You sound disappointed" She says.</p><p>"Em yeah princess I am" Jason says.</p><p>"Cry me a River" Carson sighs.</p><p>"All we ended up getting were shorter sarcastic sentences" Mr Lee sighs</p><p> </p><p>Carson sits in the library with the others as she finishes off some homework. </p><p>"What's that?" Terry asks as Max walks over with a big sheet of paper in hand.</p><p>She hands it over and we all read it over.</p><p> </p><p>"Batman?" Dana asks.</p><p>"I created this programme which gathers information on Batman, since I have so much time on her hands" max says.</p><p>"It could be anyone" Carson says.</p><p>"I know but every single day it gathers information on Batman and soon I'll find out who it is, I'm pretty sure he goes to this school" Max nods.</p><p>"He?" Terry asks.</p><p>"its a he" max assures.</p><p>"so it can be a teacher" Dana says.</p><p>"teacher, student, janitor you name it but soon I'll find out who he is" Max says.</p><p> </p><p>Terry becomes a little tense but the others don't notice it, Carson decides to continue with her work.</p><p> </p><p>"I hacked into her iD so that I can stay late and work on it" Max says.</p><p>"just be careful if you end up staying late" Dana says.</p><p>Max nods with a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Let's go, Terry" Dana sayss pulling on Terry's arm.</p><p>"Have fun lovebirds" Max calls as they leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>Once Carson had finished her work she look over to Max who was coding on the computer.</p><p>"I've finished her homework" She announces gathering her things.</p><p>"I think I'm going to stay a little longer, I want to complete this" max says.</p><p>"okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Carson says to her as she walks out of the library.</p><p> </p><p>Once Carson gets home decide to clean her mess from the morning. After changing into leggings and a hoodie before sitting down on her couch her lids feel heavy and she lets sleep pull her into its embrace.</p><p><br/>Carson wake up in the same position that she had fallen asleep in although she was a little dazed as she moved to pick up her phone and answer it.</p><p>"King" Carson says.</p><p>"Carson" Dana slurs through the call.</p><p>"Dana?" Carson asks rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Terry left me" she moans.</p><p>"Where are you?" Carson asks.</p><p>"At the cute little Italian restaurant on Bath Street. Can I have some bread sticks please?" She slurs.</p><p>"stay put" Carson tells her as she get up and put on her shoes.</p><p>"Anything for you babe!" Dana exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Carson reaches the restaurant that Dana had been talking about, trying to call Terry on the way there but he didn't pick up. Carson walks into the restaurant and sees Dana sitting at a table alone as she continues to drink her wine. </p><p>"Dana" Carson says getting her attention.</p><p>"Carson!" She exclaims jumping up stumbling in her heels.</p><p> </p><p>Carson waves down a waiter and sits Dana down.</p><p> </p><p>"Has this table been paid for?" Carson asks.</p><p>"No" he answer. She raise her brows in surprise before paying for their date.</p><p>"Come on Dana" Carson says.</p><p> </p><p>Dana stands up before swaying and falling. Carson quickly catches her and brushing off the prickling sensations on the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"That was fun" Dana laughs.</p><p>Carson sighs and picks Dana up to carry her to the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do I take you?" Carson asks getting into the drivers seat but Dana doesn't answer.</p><p>"Dana, should I take you home?" Carson offers. She shakes her head.</p><p>"Why not?" Carson asks.</p><p>"because my parents will give me into trouble for getting drunk" she slurs.</p><p>Carson sigh.</p><p>"Where do I take you then" Carson asks again.</p><p>"your place?" Dana suggests.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>"Anywhere else?" Carson asks.</p><p>"Please I really don't want to go home" she says with tears watering in her eyes.</p><p>"Fine" Carson sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Carson pull her sleeves over her hands and help Dana into her apartment and sits her down on the sofa.</p><p>"Here" Carson says handing her some water.</p><p>"Drink all of it" Carson instructs as she walks over to her room. Carson keeps an eye on her as she puts new sheets on her bed and hide away her weapons so that she won't find any. Carson pulls out some clothes that she can borrow before heading back over to Dana.</p><p>"I'm done" she says handing the glass back over with a cheery smile.</p><p>"Go change into the clothes on the bed" Carson says pointing to her room before realising that she'll need help.</p><p>When Dana is finally in bed Carson goes to leave.</p><p>"Why did he run away?" She asks.</p><p>Carson  turn round to look at Dana who was now sitting, tears start streaming down her face.</p><p>"He always runs away, saysing something important came up" Dana cries. Carson sits down on her wardrobe and let her continue.</p><p>"Am I not important to him anymore?" she cries.</p><p> </p><p>Am I supposed to comfort her now? Carson asks herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I should just break up with him" she voices.</p><p>"Whatever you do you should think it over" Carson advises. </p><p>"I've thought it over! but I've had enough, I don't want to be alone anymore!" Dana exclaims fisting the sheets in rage.</p><p>she sobs for a few minuets before calming down.</p><p>"Get some rest and think about everything in the morning" Carson says as she lays down. </p><p>Carson sits down on her couch and watch the news quietly. </p><p>"Batman saves the city again after foiling the Jokerz plan to destroy the docks" The announcer sayss,</p><p>If Jason is the red hood and was robin with Mr Wayne then Terry has to be Batman. who else knew?</p><p>Carson had finished her workout and gotten ready for school before going to wake up Dana.</p><p> </p><p>"Dana" Carson says shaking her awake but she doesn't budge.</p><p><br/>"Dana" Carson says again and she finally wake up. Carson urges her to go to the bathroom and tells her that Carson is taking her home so she can get ready for school.</p><p>Carson hears her walk into the living room with her heels from last night.</p><p>"Your place is nice" she says looking around.</p><p>"Thanks" Carson says as she pulls on her long coat and grab her bag.</p><p> </p><p>the drive to her house was quiet,</p><p>"I'm going to do it" Dana sayss.</p><p>"Do what?" Carson asks.</p><p>"I'm going to break up with Terry" Dana announces.</p><p>Carson nods.</p><p> </p><p>Carson stop in front of her house and she gets out.</p><p>"You can come in if you want" Dana offers.</p><p>"No it's okay" Carson declines. Shewatch as the door closes and Dana walks into her house. </p><p> </p><p>Carson picks up her phone and call Jason. He picks up after a few minuets.</p><p> </p><p>"King" Carson says.</p><p>"Princess, is everything okay?" Jason asks his voice hoarse.</p><p>"Is Terry Batman?" Carson asks</p><p>Jason sighs before answering "Yes" he admits.</p><p>"Does Mr Wayne know who I am?" Carson asks</p><p>"Probably figured it out but he won't do anything to you. I took you there so that you know where to go when you need help" Jason says.</p><p>"The day I am found out I will hunt you down and kill you, Todd" Carson threatens.</p><p>"Come on, princess trust me on this" Jason says.</p><p>Carson scoffs in return.</p><p>"Now if that's all I'm going to sleep" Jason says.</p><p> </p><p>Carson ends the call and watches as Dana leaves her place and enters the car. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go" She smiles.</p><p>Carson parks her car and was about to walk towards the school but Dana stops her. Max and Terry wait in front of the school with the rest of their friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for everything you did but can you tell the others that I'm going to hang out with Chelsea for a while until I get her thoughts in order?" Dana asks.</p><p>Carson nods and Dana smiles before we walk towards the school.</p><p>"Thanks again Carson, see you" Dana sayss and Carson waves to her as she walks towards Chelsea.</p><p>"Where is Dana going?" Max askss.</p><p>"Said she needed to do something with Chelsea" I says.</p><p>Max nods and starts talking to Jenny again.<br/>Carson look over to Terry who was looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Did she stay with you?" He asks and Carson nods as a reply.</p><p>"Did she call you?" He asks and Carson nods again.</p><p> </p><p>The day seems like it is slower than usual and Carson was in her free period with Terry since Max had gone to work on her experiment for chemistry.<br/>Carson  look over the file on the target Carson had to get rid of by tomorrow. A person in witness protection being kept in some farmhouse two hours from Gotham. heavily guarded by the police and with a lot of flat land it was hard to decide on what is the most effective way to get the job done.</p><p> </p><p>"Carson" Terry calls for her attention. She looks up from her screen and focus on him.</p><p>"What did Dana says happened?" He asks.</p><p>"Asks her yourself" Carson says.</p><p>"Please just tell me" he begs </p><p>"She said that you left and that's it" Carson answers as she pulls out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>I call Mr Lee and he answers quickly.</p><p>"Can you send me the schedule of what will be going in and out of the farm house today and tomorrow?" Carson asks in German.</p><p>"Sure, planning to go undercover?" Mr Lee askss in English.</p><p>"maybe" Carson hums.</p><p>"It'll reach you in a few minuets".</p><p>"Thanks" Carson replys before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>Terry stares at her as if Carson had three heads.</p><p>"How do you know so many languages?" He asks.</p><p>"by learning them" Carson says as she looks through the schedule. </p><p>Terry scoffs before focusing on his work again.</p><p> </p><p>Night rolls around and Carson packs her bag. She puts on a pair of blue contacts to match the fake iD she had picked. Carson swaps her sim card for a different one and zips up her black leather jacket. She was wearing dark blue jeans a black turtle neck and black boots. her hair had been pulled into a tight high ponytail.  </p><p>She glances over to the clock and see that it is nine o'clock and decide to head out. I pull on her black leather gloves and leave with her bag and helmet in hand.<br/>As she locks her door and types in her password she hears a familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Carson!" Max calls. </p><p>Carson looks over to see max coming towards her with her parents behind. Max stops in front of Carson.</p><p>"Mom, Dad meet her friend from school Carson" Max says introducing Carson. She smiles and shakes their hands with her gloved one.</p><p>"Nice to meet you" Carson says politely.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too" Her mother smiles.</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?" Max asks looking down to her hand holding her helmet and bag.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to go visit a friend for the weekend" Carson says.</p><p>"Oh that's nice" she smiles.</p><p>"How is your project going?" Carson asks.</p><p>"Pretty smooth, the code seems to be working and I've been making daily improvements so that it continues to work better" she says.</p><p> </p><p>The amount of people in her line of work who would pay millions for that started to make Carson question who Max really was.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got to go, I'll see you at school" Carson says before walking to the lift.</p><p>"See you" she says. </p><p> </p><p>Carson rides through the busy streets of Gotham that grow quiet the further Carson get from the city centre. She stops at a Motel in the small town of where the target is. Carson pays for her room in cash before leaving for the diner across the street. She sits down at an empty booth as she scrolls through her phone. Carson pulls her hair out of her ponytail as the waitress walks towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I get you, gorgeous?" the lady askss.</p><p>"steak special please" Carson smiles.</p><p>She nods and writes it down, "What would you like to drink?" she asks.</p><p>"A large Coke" Carson answers. she nods before flashing me another smile and walking away. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Eat anything you want, princess" the man with a white streak of hair sayss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nervously look around the room as multiple people eat and talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A-Anything?" I asks stuttering. I was afraid to look up to his eyes and her fingers tremble as I read the words in front of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Picked something?" the man askss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tense up not wanting to answer as I had no clue what to do. I shake her head and curl into herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's okay, you can have what I'm having a stake special, they are really good" he sayss smiling at me. I nod and started to destress as the man wasn't angry that I hadn't picked anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>his phone rings and he picks it up. he sayss a few words in a different language and looks over to me. he ends the call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember you were telling me that your dad wanted to introduce you to someone and he was going to take you on holiday?" The man askss. I nod.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"well that person still wants to see you, so after you have some food and then I'll take you to them" he sayss. I nod as the food is set down in front of me and her stomach rumbles at the sight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy your food!" the waitress calls as she sets her food down in front of Carson, who nods and smiled as she walks away.</p><p>She drinks the coke and watches the notifications appearing on her phone. Apparently Dana tried to give Terry one last chance but he had failed.</p><p><br/>This is exactly the reason I don't bother with relationships of any kind. Carson hums to herself.</p><p>Carson put down money to cover the food and tips before the diner's door opens and the little bell rings. Carson sees people wearing the hospital uniform that she'll be borrowing tomorrow. Once they sit down she leaves and go back to her room in the motel.</p><p> </p><p>Carson change into her cargo trousers and pulls on a jacket before putting her harness round her legs and waist.</p><p>Carson writes an email asksing Mr Lee to find information on Max before leaving out the window.</p><p> </p><p>The farmhouse wasn't far from the motel and the fields were empty and dark. She walks through the field of wheat before climbing up the side of an abandoned shed. She attach her harness to the gutter and scan the farm house.</p><p><br/>There were not many police men at this time and Carson watches as the gates open to let in an ambulance. three people leave the ambulance with medical bags in hand and are escorted in by an officer. the door closes and she watches as two rub the sleep from their eyes.</p><p><br/>Twenty minuets later the three people return to the ambulance talking to the officer who escorted them in. the gates open again and the ambulance leaves. <br/>no one else arrives at the farmhouse until five in the morning for the guard changeover. Carson set up a camera and leave the shed taking the quickest route to the motel.</p><p>She climbs through the window and close it. Pulling off her hat, jacket and boots before taking out a piece of paper with a map, the hospital that was in charge of the target's treatment. She finds out who was on shift at that time and all she needed to do was to find a way in.</p><p><br/>Carson schedules an appointment with Dr Lawson half an hour before the ambulance was scheduled to leave.</p><p><br/>She picks out some clothes that would help her blend into the scene well before stretching her body and decoding what to do next. Carson had the rest of the day to beat so she changed into some workout clothes before leaving through the door.</p><p><br/>Carson takes her time jogging through the town noting places that she should and shouldn't avoid before stopping at a café. She orders some food and sit down waiting as she scrolls through her phone. </p><p><br/>Her coffee is placed in front of me along with the slice of blueberry cake.<br/>Looking outside and watching as people head to work as she listened into random conversations.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe he said that" A lady gasps.</p><p> </p><p>"Believe it, that bitch wait till I get her revenge" a man responds aggravated.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw this really pretty bag in town yesterday"</p><p> </p><p>"Last night's shift was hell, I swear I will die in that place one day"</p><p> </p><p>"We had home work?"</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot my sheet music but some how pulled it off"</p><p> </p><p>Carson watches a family of five cross the road before looking back at her phone. <br/>she was ready to leave and now she was just waiting for the bus at the stop across from the motel. the bus was full with people so she decides to stand.<br/>Carson walks through the automatic doors of the hospital and walk over to the front desk.</p><p>"How can I help you?" The receptionist askss.</p><p>"Em, where do I go for her appointment with Doctor Lawson?" Carson asks.</p><p>"Second floor, there will be a desk for you to sign in there too" she smiles, </p><p> </p><p>Carson walks over to the lift and join the people already in there, she walks out at the second floor and head into the bathroom ditching her hoodie and pulling her hair out of her ponytail. she leaves a few minuets later and walk into staff room stealing a white lab coat and walking back out.<br/>She walks into the ambulance base see the person who she'll be posing as. She walks up behind them and knock them out before pulling them into a storage closet. Carson takes what she needs and borrows a uniform before changing in the toilet. she pulls on the baseball cap before hearing someone shout on her disguise.</p><p>Carson stumbles out "Yes, doctor?" she asks holding the black duffle back with her clothes in it.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot that you come on shift later that usual today" he says.</p><p>Carson chuckles.</p><p>"Well today it is just you and me. I hope you don't mind and aren't nervous to asks me any questions since this is your second day here but still" the doctor says.</p><p>"Okay, thank you" I nod.</p><p>"Just be ready you half past one as the police don't like us being late" he sayss.</p><p>Carson nods and watches as he walks away. Carson stores her clothes and locks the closet, the girl won't be awake until well after she comes back so Carson knew she would be fine.<br/>Carson stays hidden away for the most part and make little contact with the other members of the ambulance service. the doctor from before come in and calls on me. She grabs the jacket and follow him to the ambulance. </p><p>The drive to the farmhouse was just filled by the doctor talk continuously about his day as She drives and nod along.<br/>We stop at the gate and a police man sticks his head in before opening the gates. the ambulance stops and we get out.<br/>Carson follows behind the doctor and walk through the door. the house had some security cameras but with the positioning they wouldn't be able to see her face. 'In your eyes' by the weekend is playing and the police seemed at ease and comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Marco, this is Angelika" Doctor sayss, Carson smiles to him and he smiles back from the bed where he sat.</p><p>"I'm just going to check you over and then Angelika is going to give your injections and such and then we'll be off" </p><p>"Of course Doc" Marco nods.</p><p>The Doctor carries out his checks as Carson stands by and watch before he steps back.</p><p>"I'm going to go talk to Mike for a few minuets" Doctor says to me before leaving. </p><p> </p><p>Carson opens the bag and prepare the drug to be administered letting the syringe slip down into her hand.</p><p>She find a vein relatively quickly.</p><p>"Doc said they you're new to the job" Marco sayss. </p><p>"Yeah, but don't let that worry you" Carson smiles sticking in the needle for the first drug and pushing in the drug.</p><p>"Must have you wondering about what I'm doing here" He assumes as she discards the first needle.</p><p>"Well yeah I guess" she hums sticking in second syringe.</p><p>"I did some things that I regret, but now I have the chance to make it right tomorrow" He says.</p><p>"That's good, I hope everything goes well" Carson says sticking in the final needle.</p><p>"So do I" he nods as Carson packs everything away and fix her cap.</p><p>"Done?" The doctor asks.</p><p>"Yeah" Carson nod slinging the bag over her shoulder.</p><p>"Alright, bye Marco. Good luck" The doctor says waving.</p><p>She also waves before following the doctor out.<br/>Once Carson gets back she walks over to the storage room and grab her bag changing out of the uniform and into her other clothes. Carson shove the uniform in her bag before walking out of the department.</p><p><br/>Carson walks back to the motel and take a shower.she gets changed into a pair of black jeans and a tight black crew neck, she laces up her boots and pull her hair into a low ponytail before putting on her leather jacket. She makes sure she has everything before leaving the room with her bag and helmet in hand.<br/>Carson gets on her bike and pulls her helmet on.</p><p>Mr Lee picks up quickly.</p><p>"Done?" he asks.</p><p>"Of course" Carson answers.</p><p>"Nice, I'll have the client transfer money" He says.</p><p>"Did you find anything on Maxine Gibson?" Carson asks.</p><p>"Other than a spotless record not really, that girl is heading towards a few scholarships. Really good at maths, physics, computer science" he says.</p><p>"Mind looking at her code for me?" Carson asks.</p><p>"No problem, I've been waiting to get her hands on it" He says.</p><p>"I'll get it to you tomorrow night" Carson says.</p><p>"I'll be waiting" He hums.</p><p> </p><p>Before Carson rides down into the garage she sees a few familiar people. she gets off her bike and pull off her helmet and zip down her jacket letting the cold air meet her skin. Carson holds her bag and helmet in her hand and walk up to her apartment.<br/>she unlocks the door and push it open, scanning the room to see that everything was left how she had left it. Carson puts her bag down in between the door so that it doesn't lock as she walks further into her apartment.</p><p>she searchs through all of the rooms and while she was checking her study she hears her front door creak and a bunch of hushed whispers.<br/>Carson walks towards the front door, shoving her phone into her back pocket. she peaks round the corner and see Max, Dana, Chelsea and Jesse.<br/>she steps out from her side and they all scream once they see her.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Carson asks.</p><p>"Carson? Oh thank god we thought someone broke into your house since your door was open" Dana sighs.</p><p>Carson scoffs and turn on the lights.</p><p>"What are you doing with the lights off?" Max askss.</p><p>"Making sure there is no one in her house" Carson answers.</p><p>"Oh yeah you went to visit your friend, out of town" Max sayss. Carson nod picking up her bag.</p><p>"Want to chill with us?" Dana asks.</p><p>"At four o'clock in the morning?" Carson asks.</p><p>"Yeah" Chelsea smiles enthusiastically.</p><p>"Sure" Carson nods placing her bag down and following them to Max's apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why am I not allowed to feel?" King asks tears running down her pink cheeks.<br/>"It will cloud your judgement" they say, closing the doors. the concearned look from the guard disappearing.<br/>"But-"<br/>"Never answer back" They state, slapping her across the face. The stinging sensation lasting on her skin as she chokes back a sob.<br/>"You aren't allowed to feel, you never will" They answer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carson sits on top of Max's kitchen countertop, Chelsea sitting not too far from her as Max and Dana sits on the bar stools.</p><p><br/>
She sips on her can of sprite as the topic of conversation moves onto Dana and Terry.</p><p>"So how did you tell him?" Max asks.</p><p>"Well, I went to his house and I told him how I felt and told him that I want a break. he said he was sorry, and I told him that I was sick of hearing him be sorry" Dana explains picking the threads on her jeans.</p><p>"Wow" Max sighs.</p><p>"He asked her what the final straw was, and I told him it was when Carson picked her up from the restaurant" Dana admits quietly.</p><p>"Well maybe this is for the best. Now you're not tide down and finally free to be the baddest bitch" Chelsea cheers.</p><p>"Yeah, and that is why I'm having a party next weekend so be ready" Dana smiles.</p><p>"Of course, we're coming" Max squeals.</p><p>"Carson?" Dana asks.</p><p>"I'll come if you want her to" Carson agrees.</p><p>Chelsea fists the air in success.</p><p>"It is going to be so good!" She shouts.</p><p>Carson mindlessly runs her finger round the rim of the can as she listens to the three of them talk about what they might wear, she racks her brain through the different things she could wear before shaking her head and clearing any thoughts of it out of her mind.</p><p>"I'm going back to mine" Carson announce.</p><p>"Okay" Max yawns. </p><p>"She looks like such a badass and that one looks from her could murder her" Chelsea says to Dana as Carson is shown out of Max's apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Carson walks back into mine and slip her jacket off, Carson toes off her boots at the door before walking through her apartment. Lit up by the streetlamps outside.<br/>
Now 5 in the morning Carson shower and change into a white short sleeve crew neck and black ripped jeans, she pads through to the kitchen and makes her iced coffee and putting it in the fridge. she finishes getting ready and sits down at her couch.</p><p>Carson wakes up once she hears her doorbell ring. she gets up rubbing her eyes a little before answering.<br/>
Stood at her door were Dana, Chelsea, and Max. The trio looked exhausted and sported loose baggy clothing for comfort over style.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you even ready?" Dana groan.</p><p>"Can we get a ride?" Max asks.</p><p>Carson nod with a smirks before letting them in.</p><p>Carson pulls on her boots and lace them up before walking over to her kitchen and grabbing her coffee.</p><p>"Your place is so nice and neat" Max says looking around.</p><p>"Thank you" Carson reply as she grabs her keys and phone from her bedroom.</p><p>"How do you afford this?"</p><p>"My aunt is some sort of CEO in the UAE" Carson says walking back into her living room.</p><p>"then why go to Hamilton High?" Chelsea asks</p><p>"it's more fun that way" Carson answers sipping her coffee.</p><p>"Wow the amount of freedom" Chelsea smiles as she looks at the books on her coffee table.</p><p>"Can we go now?" She asks motioning to the door.</p><p>Max sits shotgun forcing Dana and Chelsea to sits in the back. Carson let Max have control over music, Carson just listens as the conversation changes from one thing to the next and only speak when necessary.</p><p> </p><p>"Carson?" Chelsea asks. she hums in acknowledgement allowing for her to continue.</p><p>"Are you a shy person?" She asks.</p><p>"No, why are you asking?" Carson scoff lightly.</p><p>"Just you don't talk a lot" she explains.</p><p>Carson laughs little as she turns into Hamilton High parking area.<br/>
We split into two, Max and Carson head towards Terry as Chelsea and Dana walk to their other friends.</p><p>"I am exhausted" Max complains.</p><p>"morning" Carson greet Terry.</p><p>"Morning" he yawns.</p><p>"I'm going to do her lab work and see if I can sleep during Mr Kelly's class" Max says before walking off.</p><p>Carson joins Terry as we walk down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know Jason?" He asks.</p><p>"Honestly not sure, a family friend I guess" Carson shrug.</p><p>"Do you know what he does?" He asks.</p><p>"No, he never said anything about it" Carson answers.</p><p>Terry sighs in relief,</p><p>"You probably heard" he hums as we sit down.</p><p>"yeah" Carson confirms.</p><p>"And what do you think?" He asks.</p><p>"I think nothing of it" Carson state pulling out her laptop from her bag.</p><p>"Don't you feel awkward?" He asks.</p><p>"Why would I?" Carson says. </p><p>"your friends with the both of us" he says.</p><p>"And tomorrow I might not be" I hum, Terry stares at her.</p><p>"I don't know if I trust you now or less now" Terry sighs.</p><p>"Try and find out" She answers.</p><p>"If Jason trusts you then I guess I should too" Terry says causing her to raise an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Carson copy the notes as Terry sleeps next to her. The bell rings and the teacher excuse  herself, Carson pull out her phone and take a picture of the notes and send them to Terry knowing he will ask for them later.<br/>
The teacher comes back in allowing for us to have a break as she put the news up on the smart board.</p><p>Terry stirs awake and looks around briefly before paying attention to the news.</p><p>"Marco Rubio was found dead after suffering a severe heart attack during the early hours of the morning" the announcer says.</p><p>Some people gasp in shock.</p><p>"We talked to some of the medical staff who said that after looking at Rubio's progress he was not likely to have a heart attack as severely as he did. Now with Rubio's passing many lawyers have stated that the fraud case depended heavily on Rubio's statement and with his passing Miller corporations will most likely win the case" the announcer explains.</p><p>"Damn" Terry sighs next to her.</p><p> </p><p>She hears her phone buzz as the announcer talk on screen. Carson looks at the message from Mr. Lee telling her that he had distributed her money. Carson swipes the message away before looking back over to the screen.</p><p>Carson sits next to Max after asking her if it were okay for her to stay late with her after school so I could finish off some work. Max happily obliged before complaining about how lonely it got once that last few students went home.</p><p>As Max happily types away Carson write out her Spanish essays. </p><p>"Anyway, it was hilarious seeing Jordan." max rambles. Carson lift her head up after hearing someone speak.</p><p>"I'll go get her things from the printer room" Max announces walking out the room before she could even stop her. the door closes and Carson grab her USB plugging it into the desktop and begin downloading the code. Carson hear the electronic door locks close and laughter erupts from the speakers outside.</p><p>"Maxine" the voice taunts. </p><p>Carson rush over to the door and try to open it but it does not move.</p><p>"Carson!" Max shouts rattling the door handle.</p><p>"It's locked!" Carson shout.</p><p> </p><p>She screams and Carson hear her runaway. Carson hears something melt the laughter grows louder. I walk back to the desk removing the USB and push it into her pocket before kicking the door twice forcing it open. Carson hears glass shatter and run down the hall covered in some sort of goo. She sees max collapse on the ground and Batman fly up out of the school.</p><p>Max starts shaking and Carson shrug her jacket off wrapping it round her.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you back in the classroom and call the police" Carson says.</p><p>She nods and we walk back, Carson sits her down in a seat pulling her phone out and calling the police,</p><p>"I'm going to makes sure that there is no one else in the school, so just stay here and hide under the desk if you hear anyone" Carson instruct as she stand up.</p><p>"But what if-"</p><p>"Don't worry" Carson dismiss her thoughts and walk out of the classroom. Carson quietly walks down the corridor deciding that it is better to walk around without a flashlight so that I am not spotted first.</p><p>Carson gets to the office on the first floor and see all of the monitors on, Carson walk back out and walk back to Max. Carson hear footsteps running towards her from the other direction and I start running too.</p><p>"Max!" Terry shouts as I get closer, Max opens the door and peaks out seeing the both of us get closer.</p><p>"Are you guys okay? The hallways are filled with goo" Terry says looking over us both.</p><p>"Yeah, I must have set off some sort of joker trap" Max shivered.</p><p>"The police said that they would take care of everything" Carson add walking past them to get her things.</p><p>"Max, trust me when I say this please, shut down that program, this is obviously set up for you" Terry states.</p><p>"Okay" Max agrees reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>Terry deals with the police and Carson wait out in the hall for Max. Max walks out of the room looking a little startled as she tightly clutches at a few papers.<br/>
We walk down the corridor and towards her car sitting in the car park. Terry joins us and sits in the back making small talk and distracting Max allowing for her to catch a glance at the papers. Carson pulls up to her apartment and they hop out.</p><p> </p><p>"Carson?" Max asks.</p><p>Carson looks over to her.</p><p>"Mind if I call you later?" she asks. Carson shakes her head, and she smiles before getting out. </p><p> </p><p>Carson sits down in her study and send everything to Mr. Lee before calling Jason.</p><p>"Princess!" Jason exclaims into the phone.</p><p>"Let Batman know that his friend Max is onto him" she says getting straight to the point.</p><p>"Oh? how so?" Jason asks.</p><p>"Some code, that narrows down all of the people who have double lives and are most likely to be batman" Carson explain as I start cooking some food for herself.</p><p>"And are you on that list?" he asks.</p><p>"No" she scoffs. </p><p>Jason chuckles.</p><p>"Are you on a case?" she asks.</p><p>"Just  researching for tonight. Did you take out Rubio?" Jason asks.</p><p>"Maybe" Carson hum as I pour some pasta sauce into a different pan.</p><p>"What are you making?" He asks.</p><p>"Pasta" Carson answers.</p><p>"Ooo, I remember this one time in Italy..." Jason continues. she was happy that he started talking allowing for me to focus on his words as I make her dinner and sits down at her couch, occasionally humming in response to Jason.</p><p>"Princess" Jason says catching her attention. </p><p>"Yes" Carson says looking over to her phone. "If you need me, I'm a phone call away" he reminds.</p><p>"I know" Carson reassure.</p><p>"I'll call you later" He says.</p><p>"Okay" Carson hum ending the call.</p><p>Carson finishes her food and put on some music as Carson start cleaning. she spends most of her night scrubbing dirt off of places and making sure everything was spotless. It was probably two in the morning when she hears her phone ring. Carson presses a button on the speaker to answers it. </p><p>"King" Carson announce.</p><p>"Carson" Max croaks. "I'm sorry if I woke you up" she says.</p><p>"I was cleaning" Carson says as I set the rag down on the counter.</p><p>"I just need someone to listen to her and what better person to talk to other than you" She muses lightly.</p><p>"Go ahead, I'm listening" Carson assure.</p><p>With a shaky voice Max starts talking.</p><p>"When the door wasn't opening, and that Joker was on the screen I was so scared" she whispers.</p><p>"Somehow Batman came and saved her, or I would have been a puddle of goo on the school floor..." she shivers.</p><p>She stops talking and Carson move into her bedroom, flicking the light on.</p><p>"Why did you move here?" She asks.</p><p>"Her Aunt thought it was for the best" Carson answers truthfully.</p><p>"Aren't you scared living in Gotham on your own?" she asks.</p><p>"No" Carson answers.</p><p>"Then why am I scared even though I've been living here for so long?" She asks.</p><p>"You can't compare yourself to her. We have been through different up bringing in different places. The only thing we have in common is our gender and our place of education. So, don't compare yourself to her" Carson says.</p><p>Max lets out a laugh before going quiet again.</p><p>"Thanks for listening to me, the others try to handle me like a piece of glass and maybe they're like that because they know more about her life, but you didn't do that with me, so thank you"</p><p>"Don't be, I'm always like this" Carson says.</p><p><br/>
Max laughs again.</p><p>"Maybe that's why you're so dependable" Max muses.</p><p>Carson hum in response.</p><p>"Are you still cleaning?" Max asks.</p><p>"Yeah" Carson confirms throwing some rubbish into the bin.</p><p>"I'm going to come in late tomorrow, maybe you should too" Max suggests.</p><p>"I'll see" Carson respond.</p><p>"Night, Carson" Max says.</p><p>"Night" Carson  says, and she hangs up.</p><p>Carson sits in biology usually a class that she shares with Max but with her absent I am alone, not that it bothers her.<br/>
Carson pack her things as the bell goes and walk out of the class joining the flow of students heading to their next class. she takes her seat next to Terry for political studies. </p><p> </p><p>"Carson" Terry says a little surprised.</p><p>Carson raise her eyebrows to him.</p><p>"I thought you were going to take the morning off, to recover" Terry says.</p><p>"What do I need to recover from?" Carson asks.</p><p>"What happened last night was pretty rough, thought you would be taking a break" Terry says. Carson looks over to him and smirks before looking at the teacher as she walks in.</p><p>"And with this idea in mind..." the teacher had been talking for the last half an hour and Carson have written two words on her page.</p><p> </p><p>Carson watch as the girl two seats in front of her plays with her hair and bounces her leg only faltering when she zones back into what the teacher is saying. <br/>
Nash was currently scribbling on the desk; Jade shakes her head clearly irritated since she looked at her phone eleven minuets ago.</p><p> </p><p>Terry rests his head on his hand as his eyes follow the teacher as she paces back and forth as he draws different shapes with his finger (including Dana a few times).</p><p>Her phone buzzes and it seems to have caught a few people's attention before they go back to focusing on their work.<br/>
she slips her phone out of her back pocket and see that it was a message from Mr Lee written in Korean.</p><p>LEE<br/>
I am impressed, she was really closed to finding out who is the gang of jokers, </p><p>KING<br/>
Good for her, mind sending me the list?</p><p>LEE<br/>
no problem, your name was not on it though.</p><p>KING<br/>
of course it was not.</p><p>LEE<br/>
Cheeky </p><p> </p><p>Carson smiles a little before sliding her phone back into her pocket. she knew that Terry was looking at her the entire time, but the last time Carson checked, he had taken Spanish (he is not that great at it though) so she had no worries.</p><p><br/>
"It's impolite to stare" Carson comments.</p><p>Terry awkwardly shuffles a little before looking to the front.<br/>
Lunch was weird since Max and Terry were both tense and oddly quiet. Max avoided Terry at all costs and left the table with Jenny saying something about a joker being around.</p><p>Carson had taken a looks at the list of people and Mr. Lee had helpfully highlighted the Jokers but there were none in the lunch hall.<br/>
As she makes her way down the corridor to maths with Terry, she hears a familiar voice. I look around searching for its source. </p><p>"Is everything-" terry says looking over to her.</p><p>"Do shut up" Carson says still following the voice with her ears.</p><p>Carson finds him.</p><p>Chase Larson.</p><p>Her eyes follow his figure as he walks into a classroom.</p><p><br/>
Maths goes by quickly and Terry does not talk much after Carson told him to shut up. </p><p>"Are you okay?" terry asks as we walk towards P.E</p><p>"Yeah" Carson nod as Carson head towards the bleachers.</p><p>"Okay" Terry nods.</p><p> </p><p>Today we just had to watch as the guys wrestled. Carson sits down and go on her phone scrolling through social media. the guys walk out, and Carson wait patiently for Chase to start wrestling before making her way off the bleachers and to the changing rooms. Carson pulls on her leather gloves</p><p>Carson slips into the guys changing room unnoticed and looks for Larson's locker. Upon finding it she carefully picks the lock and find his phone. She connects it to mine and allow for the code to do its work, extracting information without leaving a trace. Carson hear some voices and spring into action. Carson rush into the showers and pull a curtain closed. Carson stands on top of the bench so that they will not see her feet.</p><p>They laugh and talk before leaving and I cautiously stop out of the shower. Carson quickly put Larson's phone back and close his locker before leaving the changing rooms and returning to her spot at the bleachers. Terry comes off the court and Carson pass him his water bottle.</p><p>"Where did you go?" Terry asks after taking a sip.</p><p>"The toilet" Carson answers looking past him as she watches the next game.</p><p>"Has Max talked to you?" He asks.</p><p>Carson nod.</p><p>"Do you know why she's acting like the way she is?" he asks.</p><p>Carson shake her head.</p><p>"I don't really understand why she has been like this since last night" he sighs</p><p>"Probably shaken up" Carson says.</p><p>"But you're not" he comments.</p><p>"I don't get scared" Carson answers.</p><p>"Fitting" Terry snorts. Carson looks over to him unbothered by his comment.</p><p>"God, don't kill me" Terry laughs. I roll her eyes before looking back to the court.</p><p>As long as you do not become a target.</p><p> </p><p>It was interesting looking through Larson's phone told her a lot about his involvement in last night’s attack. He had dated Max in the past and was now jealous as she is clearly smarter than him.</p><p> He was also trying to get his hands on the code knowing how much it would retail for on the black market and it would help his clan of Jokers gain a few ranks. He had messaged his group of Jokers to meet at the G.P. at eight o'clock.</p><p>Carson sigh and chuck her phone onto her bed before stretching and changing into some workout clothes needing to go for a run.</p><p>Carson stops in a park and take a seat on a bench breathing heavily, she pulls her earphones out of her ears and let them hang around her neck as sweat makes its way down her body. I get up and start walking towards the centre of the park.</p><p>Pink hair catches her sight before she sees Max collapse onto her knees. Carson jog over to her and she looks up to her.</p><p>"Carson" she whispers as tears fall down her face.</p><p>Carson put her hand on her thighs so that Max could see them and knew that Carson was not a threat, Carson sees Batman standing on a rooftop not too far away before he flies away.</p><p>"Was it the Jokers?" Carson asks.</p><p>"Yeah, Batman dealt with them and the cops came" she says shaking as she squeezes her eyes shut.</p><p>Gotham Park at eight o'clock.</p><p>"I'll walk you back home" Carson says helping her up to her feet.</p><p>She nods wrapping her arms around herself as we slowly walk to her apartment. </p><p>Carson follows her up the stairs to her apartment, she pulls out her keys dropping them from shaking so much. Carson crouch down and pick them up and unlock her door pushing it open.</p><p>"Can you stay while her sister is at work?" She asks.</p><p>Carson nod and follow her in. Her place is a lot different than mine. The wall all painted a cream beige with brown hardwood flooring. There were different plants in different spots of the apartment along with different objects sitting round the room.</p><p>Carson sits down on the couch and lift her head as Carson hear Max entre with two glasses of water, passing one to her before sitting down.</p><p>"Thank you" she breathes.</p><p>"Thank Batman" Carson says  to her before taking a sip of water.</p><p>"I really should" she nods. She stares off in the distance thinking about something before looking back down to her cup of water.</p><p>"I was so stupid" she laughs quietly.</p><p>"I thought it was someone else and that I was doing the right thing but thankfully I was wrong. In hindsight I should've thought it through and calculated the possibilities but somehow that thought didn't cross her mind once" she adds.</p><p><br/>
we sit in silence for a while before Carson change the topic of our conversation.</p><p>"Your place looks so much more different than mine, did you guys decorate and paint it yourself?" Carson asks using the question to distract her.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Carson walks into her apartment at around midnight and take a shower before working on some of her homework.<br/>
Her phone rings and she pick it up.</p><p>"King" Carson announce.</p><p>"It’s me" Ahmed says. Carson looks over to her phone and his face appears on screen.</p><p>Carson hum allowing for him to begin.</p><p>"It's the council" he says as Carson begins writing the solution.</p><p>"They want you dead" he announces. </p><p>"They should be looking for the men that betrayed them" Carson says.</p><p>"they know but if they kill you, they think it will bother mum" he says,</p><p>"Whether I am dead or alive Auntie will continue with her goal" Carson says.</p><p>"They don't know that" he says.</p><p>"Someone should tell them" Carson muse.</p><p>"Don't joke about death, aren't you scared? " Ahmed scolds.</p><p>"No" Carson answers.</p><p>"God, what are you made of?" He sighs.</p><p>"is that all?" she asks.</p><p>"Yes" he sighs. Carson looks over to the screen and send him a knowing looks.</p><p>"Ha! You really thought!" He exclaims and Carson turns the volume down as he begins ranting.</p><p> </p><p>As Carson head to her first class of the day she sees Max and Terry head into a classroom. Carson stands by the door listening into their conversation.</p><p>"I know you're secret" max announces.</p><p>"you do?" Terry asks "Oh, you do" he sighs a few moments later.</p><p>"So, what now?" Terry asks apprehensively.</p><p>"Well, I'll keep it for you and help out when you need it. I'll also cover her tracks so no one else will find out" Max says.</p><p>"Thank you, Max" Terry sighs, there was some weight in his voice.<br/>
"I should be thanking you, you saved me twice" She says.</p><p> </p><p>Carson wait a few moments before walking in and sitting down at the desk next to Max.</p><p>Carson glance over to them raising her eyebrows a little once Carson see them looking back at her.</p><p>"Last time I checked you weren't in this class"  Carson smirks.</p><p>"oh shit" Terry curses jumping off the desk and picking up his bag before running out the room.</p><p>Carson looks over to Max who smiles wide. Carson forces a smile before looking back over to her computer.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.</p><p>follow me on instagram @lone._writer._</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>